


ebony & ivory by wbtrashking (fan_nerd) [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pianist AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of ebony & ivory by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)Summary: Yuuri jumps when someone hurries into the elevator, apologizing profusely.The apartment complex is full of eccentrics, seeing as it's only a few miles from the artistic center of town. It isn't the first time that the concert pianist has run into someone who's late for work, fussing with their hair, or adjusting the lapels of a suit. Yuuri taps out a rhythm to fill the silence, something original.When he sees the silver-haired man pull out a notebook, he recognizes the handwriting. Notes had been slipped under his door in that loopy script for weeks now.This handsome man is his upstairs neighbor.





	ebony & ivory by wbtrashking (fan_nerd) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ebony & ivory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502262) by [wbtrashking (fan_nerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking). 



**Title** : ebony & ivory  
**Author** : wbtrashking (fan_nerd)  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : None  
**Summary** : Yuuri jumps when someone hurries into the elevator, apologizing profusely.  
The apartment complex is full of eccentrics, seeing as it's only a few miles from the artistic center of town. It isn't the first time that the concert pianist has run into someone who's late for work, fussing with their hair, or adjusting the lapels of a suit. Yuuri taps out a rhythm to fill the silence, something original.  
When he sees the silver-haired man pull out a notebook, he recognizes the handwriting. Notes had been slipped under his door in that loopy script for weeks now.  
This handsome man is his upstairs neighbor.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9502262)  
**Length** : 02:18:15 w music, 02:11:12   
Link: [ here w/music ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ebony%20%26%20ivory%20by%20wbtrashking%20%5bmusic%20version%5d.mp3), [ here w/out ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ebony%20%26%20ivory%20by%20wbtrashking%20%5bno%20music%5d.mp3)

Music note: interstitial music is Tchaikovsky's Dumka in C Minor, Op. 59 performed by Cyprien Katsaris


End file.
